


Where Dante is genuinely hurt

by arianddan



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Swearing, this definitely happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan





	Where Dante is genuinely hurt

'I think you swear far too much", Ari declared as he flopped onto Dante's bed, watching his tall boyfriend clean his room. Dante stopped, looked at Ari, and burst into tears.

"What happened?" asked Aristotle, concerned, "Why are you so offended?"

"Because I don't swear, you motherfucker!"


End file.
